


We’re just kids trying to work it out

by Mywholeotherworld



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywholeotherworld/pseuds/Mywholeotherworld
Summary: Louis mum gets a new boyfriend and Louis is supposed to get along with his daughter, Eleanor. It would be good for his family, they say. Louis tries, but some people just aren’t ment to be friends. Louis finds support in the new boy that just moved in next door.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	We’re just kids trying to work it out

Louis was not having it. Definitely was not having it. What was his mum thinking! It’s just a random Thursday, why did she just throw something like this at him. No warning, no nothing. Just, boom. There it is. 

“Come here Louis, I need to tell you something.” His mum had said. And that should’ve been enough for Louis to realize he should run away. Far away. And fast. But he had a terrible day already and he was just so tired. He was not up for a fight. So he came over and fell back onto the couch, lazily looking between her and his phone. 

“You remember Eleanor right?” His mum asked quietly. Louis nodded, already annoyed. Does he remember her? Of course he remembers her. They spent every freaking Sunday with her and her family. For the longest time Louis thought they were relatives with how often they visited. He stopped coming though, getting to caught up with school and his mates. So now he just saw her and her VERY annoying dad on birthdays. He always told him what to do. Ever since Louis was little. He didn’t see why he did that. He wasn’t his dad. 

His mum let out a sigh, her eyebrows furrowed. She seems deep in thought, considering the best way to tell him whatever she was going to tell him. 

“So her dad, ehm.... he and I have been, you know, seeing each other.” 

And Louis blinks. Not even thinking any further then the words he just heard. Because of course she has been seeing him. Just about every Sunday for the past 300 years. 

“Mum.” He sighs. “ I know you see him. Every Sunday. You have been. All my life? Remember?” He gives her an annoyed look. His head already hurts from this crappy day, and then his mum decides to have one of her talks that never leads anywhere at all. Why can’t he be left alone for ten minutes. 

“Louis. That’s not how I mean it. We’ve been seeing each other. Like, going out?” 

And shit. Louis was not thinking straight. Cause of course. Of fucking course. Just his luck. 

“Why?” Is all he manages. Thoughts shooting everywhere. 

“Lou honey. We have known each other for so long. We always had something special. You just were to young to realize it. And now that we’ve been taking it seriously I guess we just kind off... fell in love.” 

Wait a minute. Fell in love? IN LOVE? She just said seeing each other and now they’re in love. 

“What!?” He exclaims. Fully looking at his mum now. Fully focused on her and her stupid stupid.... whatever this is.

She blinks, not having planned to tell him that much. So much for easing it on him... 

“I... sorry. I shouldn’t have said that...” 

“You think?!” Louis interrupts. 

“Louis. Let me talk please.” She says. So he just sighs angrily. Staring at her with as much annoyance he can muster. Cause he is pissed and she’s allowed to see that. 

“We have been dating for a while. and we didn’t want to tell you and Eleanor yet. But she found out on accident so we thought you should know, too. You might be seeing him around a bit more after this. Just so you know.” She awkwardly explains. 

And Louis blinks. And then blinks again. 

“Are you serious?” He asks annoyed. She just nods, solemnly. 

“Does he treat you well? Make you happy?” He asks. Cause pride be damned, he has to know this guy isn’t gonna be like his dad. Louis does not like his dad. At all. 

She nods quietly. “He does, yeah.” She says with a soft smile. “This will be good for us Louis. Promise you’ll at least try?” 

“We’ll see.” He replies finally after a long silence. He sits there for another second before blinking at her, slowly and lazily and full of annoyance, he hopes. Then he gets up and storms to his room. 

He grabs his headphones and angrily pokes them into his phone, storming outside and sitting on the porch. He blasts his music full volume while sitting outside. The winter has finally passed and it’s starting to get a bit more bearable outside. So he ignores the shivers he gets from the wind and just sits there. Head in his hands. 

And he waits. Cause his best friend is still at school, having been put in detention or the seventh time this month. It’s not that he’s a bad person. Not at all. He’s the most amazing person Louis ever met. But he doesn’t like to be told what to do. And that’s kind of what teachers tend to do. So he waits. 

Louis checks his phone just about every ten seconds. He’s pissed and bored out of his mind and he NEEDS to talk to Zayn. Of course he can call his other friends. They’ll listen, sure, but Niall tends to interrupt him when he tries to explain things and that’s really not what he needs right now. And Liam will just worry his head off and cause even more stress then he already has. So Louis waits for Zayn. And damn it this is taking long. 

After about ten more minutes of continuous phone checking and sighing a car pulls up to the house next door, followed by a big moving truck. Great, Louis thinks. Neighbors. Just what he needs. People interrupting his moment of self pity and dispair. 

With yet another sigh he puts his phone down and looks at what happens. The door on the drivers side opens and a lady steps out. She’s about his mum’s age. She looks nice, Louis notes. He decides she is acceptable. 

There seem to be two other people in the backseat of the car. One of them opens to reveal a young girl. She’s probably around his age, maybe a little older. She’s pretty, he thinks, looks like her mum. 

And then the other door opens. A boy steps out, probably about Louis age. And he quirks up a bit, ignoring his phone which he was about to check again, and follows the family’s actions closely. 

The boy seems bored while his mum and sister let out a continuous stream of chatter. They don’t seem to stop for breath once. They talk and move around, grabbing boxes and telling the movers what to do and where everything goes and all the while the boy just stands there. And he stares between his phone and the house. Louis is intrigued. It’s an interesting situation. 

Okay. Louis is full on staring. And who cares. He feels like crap. He’s aloud to stare at other people and their struggles. 

“Harry honey, please put that down. Come on.” The mum tells the boy. 

Harry. That’s his name. Harry, Harry, Harry, he repeats it a few times in his head. And it seems right. He looks like a Harry, Louis decides. 

And while he’s deep in thought, Harry slowly turns to look around the street. And his eyes fall on Louis, who’s probably still staring at him. Probably. 

And shit, he’s staring, Louis realizes. So he panics. And he waves? He actually waves at the boy, Harry. And he must look utterly ridiculous. Tired and mad and stressed and maybe a little cold. He quickly forces a smile, and shit, that was the fakest, most sad excuse for a smile in a long history of smiles. 

Shit, Louis thinks, and he wants to look away. But it’s that moment that the boy starts to move. Towards him. And Louis stresses. Cause what now. What’s he supposed to do now. And why is he so worried. People like him. He makes friends quite easily. Surely the boy next door will be fine, right?

“Hi” Louis says as the boy comes closer. He gets up from his slightly depressed position on the porch and walks towards him. 

“Hello.” The boy says slowly, a smile on his face, dimples showing. He sticks out his hand and Louis takes it, shaking it with a smile. 

“I’m Louis.” He says, trying to maintain a not to uncomfortable smile. 

“Im Harry, nice to meet you.” Harry answers politely. A big smile covering his face. “We just got here, ehm... I guess I’m your new neighbor?” He questions. 

“Yup. Welcome.” Louis answers quickly. “We’ve lived here a while. If you ever need anything you can come ask. Usually my mum or one of my sisters is home. So...” louis trails off. And shit he’s being awkward. Louis Tomlinson is a lot of things, but awkward has never been one of them, thank you very much. 

“What about you? Harry asks. “Are you usually home?” And he blushes, while looking down at his shoes. And it’s kinda adorable, Louis thinks. 

“Well yeah, except when I’m at school or footie practice. Do you play? The fields are just back there.” Louis points towards the fields that are behind the smaller houses down the street. 

“Sometimes, yeah. Thanks.” He says slowly. And they just stand there for a second. Louis decides to speak up, before it gets awkward again. But Harry is faster. 

“I should probably go again. It was nice meeting you, Louis.” Harry smiles. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you. Good luck, with... you know, unpacking and stuff. 

“Thanks. Bye Louis.” 

“Bye Harry.” Louis smiles. He likes this Harry, he decides. And he feels a lot better when he sits down again, headphones back in his ears. He checks the time again, and realizes Zayn is probably done by now. So he quickly dials his number. Zayn picks up after the second ring, and his momentarily calmed mood spikes again as he tells Zayn all about what just happened and how utterly ridiculously is. The boy next door quickly forgotten.


End file.
